Breath
by greysgirl37
Summary: Meredithe and Derek are married, and have three girl and one kid on the way. What happens when Derek pulls away form the family and puts work first. R
1. Mommys not coming home tonight

Meredith opened the door to the four door mini van that she owned. She watched as her three kids piled into the van. Since her and Derek had gotten married, they had three kids and one on the way. She didn't know how she was going to handle one let alone four. Although she wasn't to happy about the recent pregnancy she knew Derek was, they were going to have there first little boy. Derek had already picked out millions of names for the poor kid. Meredith so far only liked one and that was Patrick.

"Mom are we going to go yet!" Her oldest Kelly shouted form the front seat. She had inherited her mothers looks and her fathers sense of charm.

"Kelly sweetheart enough with your attitude." Meredith stated.

"MOM! She won't let go of my hair!"Jamie screamed as her long brown curl were being pulled.

"Crystal, please let go of your sisters hair." Meredith asked her two year old. Crystal wrinkled her nose and stuck her toung out at Jamie.

Poor Jamie was the middle child and she was always being picked on. Meredith continued to tell Derek to talk to his girls, but he was always to busy, after Crystal was born he buried himself in work.

"MOM! I really want to get to school on time." Kelly shouted again.

"Kelly, I have had enough of your attitude. If you keep it up your dad will be at school to pick you up." Meredith stated.

"Oh really, he never comes around anymore, all we have is you and all you do is nag." Kelly shouted.

"Stop yelling at mom Kelly!" Jamie shouted.

"Girls, your father will be at school tonight to pick you up mom needs a vacation." Meredith said as she pulled herself into the front seat and left the house. She dropped each kid off at school and went to the hospital. She picked up her purse and walked in. She was hit with millions of questions from her interns.

"Okay, everyone let me change and then I will take your questions." Meredith stated trying to stay calm.

"Can I watch." One of her intern stated.

Meredith walked closer to her intern,

"Did anyone ever tell you never to piss a pregnant woman off, and if you have noticed the ring on my finger, im married you idiot." Meredith screamed at him. She didn't notice Derek approaching.

"Dr. Grey what is the problem here."Derek asked looking down at his wife.

"Your daughter is the problem, you need to pick the kids up tonight I won't be home." Meredith stated as she walked away.

"Dr. Grey... Dr. Grey... Meredith, wait."Derek shouted.

"Derek, I don't want to talk to you, Jamie has horseback riding lessons at 4." Meredith stated as she disappeared into the locker room.

Derek walked back over to Meredith's interns,

"I will not stand for you giving her any crap today. You come with me." Derek stated as he pointed to the intern who made the comment.

"So what do we have to do today?" the intern asked.

"First thing we have to do is have a little chat." Derek stated looking up from the chart.

"Okay."

"Dr. Grey... Do you know what her married name is?" Derek questioned.

"No, hell I didn't even know that she was married." the intern stated

"Her married name is Shepard, now what's my last name?" Derek grew madder when the intern played dumb.

"Your last name is Shepard." the intern stated proudly unaware of what was coming.

"Dr. Grey is my wife you idiot, I would really appreciate you not hitting on my wife, and now that you have pushed her buttons I will be telling her that you are on my services until I think your ready to be civil." Derek shouted as he walked away, he had to go and see what the girls had done to her this time.

* * *

Derek walked into the room that she was currently in.

"I hope you know that a few nice words won't change my mind." Meredith stated firmly.

"Which one, no let me guess Kelly." Derek stated running his hands through his hair.

"Derek, you need to be in their lives, Derek I can't do it alone anymore, I'm burned out, Derek I'm not coming home tonight, I need some time to clear my head, I need time by myself so I can tell myself that this marriage wasn't a mistake." Meredith had tears running down her face, she looked like a train wreck from hell. Her mascara was running down her face and she was about the become hysterical.

"Meredith it wasn't a mistake." Derek tried to tell her, but she refused to listen right now.

"No Derek, I need to figure that out! Me! I have to find out." Meredith was now rubbing her eyes as she attempted to get up and wash her face.

Derek sat on the bench, watching her. It killed him to think that she didn't want him to comfort her. He quietly got up and left the room.

* * *

"Call it." Derek stated as he stormed out of the OR. This was the third patient he had lost today, but this one hit him the hardest, she was 31 years old and 7 months pregnant. He slammed his hand on the sink, he pulled his wedding ring out of his pocket. He looked up just as Addison walked in.

"So how's Meredith?" Addison asked watching Derek fidget with the ring.

"Not so go, she threatened to not come home tonight. She said she needed time to think about our marriage, she needed some space to see if it was a mistake." Derek said almost in tears.

"Derek she's hormonal, for god sake Derek she's 5 months pregnant with your forth kid. She's stressed, and that's not good for her or the baby." Addison said.

"I haven't been home lately, I just need time to thin about the baby. How we will deal with another. Kelly is already proven to her mother that she rules the house." Derek stated.

"Derek do you think Kelly is disrespecting her mother because she misses her father?" Addison looked up at her ex-husband and smiled softly.

"I have to go Meredith's shift should be over." Derek said shifting his eyes back down at the ring.

"Put it back on, you will pull through." Addison stated as she pulled some paper towel out of the dispenser.

Derek put the ring on and walked out to see if he could find her before she left. He searched the hospital, no sigh of her. Derek turned and looked up at the clock. SHIT he was late. He quickly ran to his locer changed his clothes and ran to his car.

"She's not coming Jamie! So will you just sit down." Kelly shouted at her younger sister.

"Mom will come, she always does." Jamie stated as she looked at the car pulling up in front of them.

Jamie stood up just to see that it was there dad.

"I'm so sorry girls. Come on get in." Derek motioned for them to come. Jamie stood up and looked at the ground her mom didn't lie she wasn't coming.

"DAD!" Kelly shouted happily.

"Kelly, why did you do what you did to your mom?" Derek asked rubbing his chin.

"Because." Kelly said crossing her arms.

"Kelly, because is not an answer, and I would like one because she was pretty upset today at work." Derek said.

"Daddy, is mom gonna come home tonight?" Jamie asked from the back seat.

"I don't know sweetheart." Derek tried to coved how worried he was.

"WHO CARE'S IF SHE COME'S HOME!" Kelly yelled.

"Kelly Lynn Shepard! You will never say anything like that about your mother again. You got that." Derek shouted at her.

Jamie started to cry in the back seat. Derek looked at the phone and was tempted to call Meredith, but that wouldn't have a good end to it.

To be continued

Love ya gerysgirl37


	2. mommys always come home

Derek gently closed the door to Kelly's room. He looked down at his watch it was quickly approaching 9:00 P.M. He ran his hands through his hair she had never done this before, and it scared him. He did know if she knew that, but it did. He walked into their room and sat sown on the bed. She was going to come, she always came home.

* * *

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here with you." Meredith thanked Cristina and Burke.

"So I can't tell Shep that you are staying here? What if he calls?" Burke asked.

"Easy, you lie." Cristina told him with a deathly glare.

"Okay, I'll do my best." He stated as he walked to the bedroom and closed the door.

"So what did he do this time?" Cristina asked .

"Three words "Never Have Kids."Meredith stated.

"I told you that, but no you had to go and let McDreamy knock you up." She spat.

"Oh thanks." Meredith mumbled.

"No its not that, I love your girls they are family to me, but why so many?" Cristina asked.

"You know boys, they just can't keep it to themselfs." Meredith mumbled.

"Well I'm going to bed, so goodnight."

"Goodnight." Meredith mumbled.

Meredith lay in the dark silence of her friends apartment. She couldn't help but miss her girls, she only hoped that they missed her as well.

* * *

Meredith awoke to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes to see Cristina cooking.

"You cook?" Meredith asked shocked.

"What? Burke taught me." Cristina muttered.

"By the way Derek called this morning, he was just about ready to kill the girls. Jamie was screaming in the back ground, he told me that if I saw you that he call Phoebe the girl across the street to come and babysit till he got home." Cristina filled her in.

"It's his day off, why would he need a sitter?" Meredith asked confused.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Meredith walked into the bathroom and closed the door while Cristina pulled on Burkes robe and answered the door.

"Have you seen her?" Derek asked, his hair uncombed and his shirt covered in something.

"No, but what's all over your shirt?" Cristina asked trying to be polite.

"Jamie worried herself sick litrly." Derek stated.

Meredith couldn't take it anymore, her baby needed her. Derek watched the door open and Meredith step out, still dressed in the clothes she was in the other day.

"Oh thank god." Derek was relieved to see her.

"Derek don't think I'm going to run into your arms and say that I was wrong. Before we leave the house we are going to sit and talk." Meredith warned him.

"I cooked enough for everyone." Cristina stated.

Derek and Meredith sat down at the bar.

"Meredith, I'm sorry I haven't been around, I was just scared that another baby would ruen our marriage." Derek stated.

"Then why didn't you use protection?" Meredith stated.

"I don't know I forgot." Derek said.

They sat there awhile before Meredith broke the ice.

"Promise me that you won't spend more time at work, then you do with your kids. Kelly already hates me." Meredith stated.

"I promise." Derek stated as he gently caressed her chin.

"Okay, you to need to get a room for the sappy stuff." Cristina cringed at the thought of watching them make-out in front of her.

"I have to go anyways my baby needs me." Meredith stated as she wobbled off the stool.

Meredith and Derek walked down to there car. They didn't say a word till they reached their house. Meredith got out of the car and walked up to the door. She waited for Derek to join her. They walked into the house.

"MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!!" Jamie yelled happily.

"Oh, baby, you didn't think mommy would never come back did you?" Meredith asked.

"I thought you left for good." Jaime said as her small blonde ringlets fell into her face.

"Mommy will always come back." Meredith told her kissing her on the cheek.

Meredith put Jamie down when she saw Kelly walk into the living room. She smiled at her. Kelly ran to her mom and hugged her.

"I love you mom." Kelly stated.

Meredith stated to cry. She looked up at Derek who was smiling. He reached over and pulled his girls into to a hug.

"I love you guys." Derek whispered in Meredith's ear.

To be continued

love ya lots

greysgirl37

remember to read and review!


End file.
